halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Meat and Taters/Archive 2.
Aww, it's not insane, you said I didn't have a sense of humour, proved you wrong I've been laughing my head off writing with you, anywho hope all's forgiven, I've forgiven u. cya :) RE: Very Funny #Halopediaman was wrong. #Its called Halo Fanon, not Halo Fanon Lets Be Hilarious. #Okay, look, i'll be honest, H3 'DID say those things. I have them all logged onto my PC until i feel like deleting them, and it doesn't let me edit them. Why would i lie about what H3 said anyway? I think you should look into theses things. Why would he tell you he did say them in the first place? because he knows you'd hate him for it, and he doesn't want that. From now on, its over, just be quiet about the whole thing, and we can both get on with our lives... Don't go deleting any more comments from Teedle's talk page, or I may have to punish you. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 16:34, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Um, I looked at them, and they made my mouth twitch occasionally, there might have been a joke in them that was allright, but nothing I can remember. I can't speak for everyone here on how we like our comedy...or anything else really...so I won't speak at all but if you're treading through stupid humour and it can be hard to pull off, I haven't seen to many things that are so stupid there funny cause you can miss the laughs with random dull-witted idiocy and that happend pretty often in Teedle(allmost on par with the likes of Epic Movie, think about it, I'm comparing Teedle with that...thing), but if you make an edit on any of those others, ppl will see them in recent changes and there's a good chance of them then being flamed too. Well good luck with whatever it is you do now, maybe make some real articles or join an RP if you want to at least talk to more people on this site without angst revolving around flame. bye Understandable, but it's against site policy; we keep them there so we can see what's already been said, and so we can point out errors or truths in those statements. Stops future arguements after one's been resolved too, if people actually read them. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 22:56, 19 January 2009 (UTC) i r back i r bak, wazzap User:CaptainNate New IRC im on it Accept My Apology Dear Meat & Taters, I'm really sorry for the disgusting behaviour of my Fellow Halo Fanon members, I just hope you be the bigger man and forget about it. Sincerest Apologies and Warmest Regards ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 20:18, 1 February 2009 (UTC) I have lost a whole lot of respect for them, it was horrible and demeaning and I wont look or feel the same way about any of them. Warmest Regards ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 20:23, 1 February 2009 (UTC) IRC/Sig I heard about what happened. The key has been turned, and a plan has been set in motion. Anyway, to your sig - the picture is rather large, may consider downsizing it. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 20:52, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :You cannot know, reclaimer, not yet. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 21:00, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::You cannot know, reclaimer, not yet. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 21:08, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :::Sadly, I cannot tell you now. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 21:13, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Join #colbertology on the IRC please bud :) ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 21:25, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Signature Policy Please fix your current signature as it is against policy to have an image bigger than 20px. First warning given.-5ub7ank(7alk) 21:41, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Sorry it has taken me so long to respond, I only just got it. Nothing really new for me, been doing a lot of RPing. How bad of a flaming was it, and does it have anything to do with all of your humor articles being deleted without warning? I'm sorry to hear that, I'm pretty sure you need to at least get some warning before that happens. That's really crazy. Humor Articles Yes. I was not for them Humor articals, but I'm not for them being unjustly deleted. Send a message to Ajax 013(he deleted them) and give good reasons to keep them. Trust me. I lost my faviorate Battleship to an Admin, but I got it back...eventually. ---- Link:http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/delete What it said: *19:35, February 1, 2009 Ajax 013 (Talk | contribs) deleted "The Beast" ‎ (Gruntipedia reject) *19:35, February 1, 2009 Ajax 013 (Talk | contribs) deleted "Teedle the Crackhead Grunt" ‎ (Gruntipedia reject) *19:35, February 1, 2009 Ajax 013 (Talk | contribs) deleted "Lunch Liberators" ‎ (Gruntipedia reject) *19:35, February 1, 2009 Ajax 013 (Talk | contribs) deleted "The Prophet of Haters" ‎ (Gruntipedia reject) Article Delete That's definitely too little of a warning to delete no less than 4 articles. I'd always thought that a warning must be given with the reasons for deletion in it... you should definitely talk to someone about this. You were right. That story was much too long. I lost interest in writing it and had it deleted because I would never have finished it at the rate I was going. I did find time to write Halo: Team Kopis in a single day when I had a lot of free time. It is definitely not very cheerful (humor is more your thing, I don't have much talent for it), but I felt proud to finish it. do you have an email address? don't worry it's not bad but I would like to have it on record please email me at relentlessrecusant@gmail.com, thanks :) RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 05:55, 2 February 2009 (UTC) DUDE! Jables *READ IT!!!! Its a parody of my Favorite band Tenacious D *User:CaptainNate IRC Comment That comment on IRC from me was true. Your articles were esentually copied from Gruntipedia and had references removed, not to mention they wern't THAT funny. So, DON'T ZAP ME,Bro! :P SPARTAN-118 or S-118. Slayer Article It's a very imaginative take on H3 multiplayer, I like it. To avoid further complaints on it's talk page, you might want to put some kind of template up or something. Perhaps you could invent a template for articles such as this? I've never been 100% sure myself, but I'll walk you through what I do know: *Create a new page named Template:X (X stands for whatever you want to name it) *Open a new window and go to the edit page of a template similar to the one you're creating. *Copy everything from that page and paste it onto your own. *From there (for me anyway) it's trial and error. Just use logical thinking when looking at the near-indecipherable wall of HTML text and edit it to conform with the template you want to make. *Remember to use the preview button to make sure that you didn't make any mistakes before you save the page. =Article comment= Your welcome meat and taters. I have been a fan of your works for a while now, and I have a preference to stuff involving real time battles, so when a article is both... PURE EPICNESS Blade bane 06:25, 11 February 2009 (UTC)Blade bane The picture is somewhat big. Please resize it to 20-40 pixels...-5ub7ank(7alk) 16:19, 11 February 2009 (UTC) RE: About Time Hey, thanks ! You can find my pride and joy here, along with links to my other work. First Warning on civility First warning of civility. Repeated attacks on user ONIrecon111 are not appreciated because of his criticism of your work or adearance to the rules. Any further personal attacks will result in a warning ban. Look look id really like to know how my images which i designed in windows paint are not mine, u say the turret and body are from his but there not his tank is layed out just like a scorpion apart from having one hole tank track reel at each side and having a large gun on the left at the front and having a 50.Cal on the back and mix between a scorpion and what looks like an abrams turret, mine is based on the scorpion varients from the demo of halo wars which i have benn playing on recently, i designed the tracks at each side like the scorpions but more rounded and i made the main body wider to fit on my extra weapons, and made the turret for the Gauss based on the german Leopard 2, and a my own mix design for the rear of the turret, so none of that is anyones but mine, also for my far-eye ttank the same applies but the turret is based on a scorpion base turret design and my own imagination on the rest of the cannon i dont see how any of my design resembles Ajax's the only way it could is because they both look like the scorpion!? J!MMY''8806 01:57, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Punishment section released Hey, its blade bane here, and i just finished the next section of anro 'cinatee's life. You have probably already read about half of it, but its now finished, with a lot more added in. Heres the link: Anro 'Cinatee Cheers, Blade bane 11:16, 13 February 2009 (UTC)Blade bane could? Could you re-Read the Bulldog Heavy Main Battle Tank to check you understand it now it did not have all of those weapons fitted at once if you look there are different tank versions to use themm weapons the bulldog is just the base design so it showed what it could be fitted with. thanks.J!MMY''8806 14:38, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Oh and by the way how much are you trying to kiss ass? a mean really?, i havnt copied a damn thing apart from a scorpion you really are puzzled if you can see that???????????? J!MMY''8806 14:38, 13 February 2009 (UTC) read read ajax's talk ive put a message youll want to see J!MMY''8806 16:33, 13 February 2009 (UTC) i would love to make a artical with you it would be bril to make a artical with u but the guys round here hate me Colass 10:13, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Peacful Jungle Thanks ^_^ I made a few Changes to the article now. Instead of the Ark it is on the Planet Zalcronia, homeworld of the Zalcrans Thanks Thanks for defending my World Serpent at least you and a select other's understood it, i mean it basically is the same size ifnot smaller then the Super Carrier of the covenant so i dont know what they were on about with half of it :D, anyway i have recently updated it and will be filling in patches please read and give feed back, also sorry i have no use for the image you created it doesnt really flow with my weapon design's thanks though, cheers mate J!MMY''8806 11:57, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Take a Chill-pill Dude, calm down. I'm putting it the way it is. =Article= I finished the next section of Anro 'Cinatee. Its more of a sub section really, just describing his descent into the threshold gas mine, and that oh-so-over done cutscene about the writ of union. I also spaced out the earlier parts to make it easier to read. Hope you like, heres the link Anro 'Cinatee Cheers. Blade bane 09:09, 25 February 2009 (UTC)Blade bane Hey I havnt been on in awhile, but i made a new article. Tank *Nate the Hater Not very busy lately, just finished up a Brute swordsman character. Read your new story, looks good, you seem to have been working on it for a while! I've written at least one new short story but haven't made that many new articles. Hey I cant be on for a lot, so i have to say this quick: Thanks for the comments, I do have some experience. I have been writing actual books, and my newest one is looking REALLY promising. But one question for my elite's work; what rank was rtas vadumee when he was with the arbiter on threshold? Blade bane 09:24, 1 March 2009 (UTC)Blade bane Invite Lol I gave you this cause it is your first. Don't worry! It's like writing an article with more then one other person. Um it would be ok, but they can't have a Rank Higher then the Prophet of Pestilence. Plus remeber the role-play takes place durring the Loyalist-Separatist war, so not alot of Flood, Forerunner, or UNSC characters. Yeah all you have to do is put the Characters name in the list of Characters and under you Roles. Oh and since you don't mind if your Characters die then put their Status as Expendable Lol! You were alowed to do that when you got the Invite dude ^_^ cheers cheers man a know cant find anything wrong with it either but hey they like to do it a suppose yeah tis a lil childish :D but hey'J!MMY8806' 23:01, 2 March 2009 (UTC) nearly done the only things i have to do are a few more details like pods and so on place the unsc badge at back and write UNSC PRIDE front name space check if its ok and is the couler ok i like to use the dark greys for a more steel-metal look like the ships have. please tell me anything you want changing, thanks 'J!MMY8806' 14:32, 3 March 2009 (UTC) JUST ABOUT FINISHED The one last detail i need is the hull number e.g. FFG-123 message me soon as J!MMY''8806 15:38, 3 March 2009 (UTC) HERE YOU GO Ive finished the image UNSC Pride FFG-191.J!MMY''8806 19:22, 3 March 2009 (UTC) OK? So the picture is ok yes, lol spent ages finding picture with the right angle for the lower half of the ship :D. J!MMY''8806 22:34, 3 March 2009 (UTC) =Update= I finished the newest part of Anro Cinatee's life. Im not really happy with the way it turned out, but I decided to stop putting it off and update. I will probably change it, but this is just so that the storyline is set out. Blade bane 03:55, 6 March 2009 (UTC)Blade bane Opinons Everybody has Opinions. Now, What I don't get is that you flame CT and the other Admins, all the while you say you WON'T flame. I don't like Hypocrite but I'm not accusing you of it. Personally, I don't usually have those type of Coversations. Anyway, 1st period starts a minute. Again, I must say, Sorry. RP That would be cool, but be aware that I am not ready to kill him off yet, im still trying to decide if I would kill him at the end of his own story. I have two major options before me, but killing him off seems a sad ending for a great hero, which is the kind of emotion I aim to evoke in the reader. And I cant keep him living forever, so staying alive doesn't seem like an amazing option. Blade bane 23:17, 6 March 2009 (UTC)Blade bane